When Our Cars Collide
by hopelessromantic24
Summary: Four years were passing fast and Luna wasn't having news about her friends not until she met her closest mate in the most akward situation... PostDH story, R&R please!
1. Dream Driving

My first NL/LL fic and also my first Post -DH story... still incomplete.. hehe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any HP characters... :-)

* * *

**When Our Cars Collide**

Dream Driving

Fours years were passing fast; Luna Lovegood and her friends rarely met each other. As far as she knows, Ron and Harry are in their training for being an auror, Hermione was working in the Ministry, pushing Elf rights she were promoting since she was a student in Hogwarts. Ginny was now a celebrated player in the Holyhead Harpies. She mostly watched their every game, and the only communication she had with Ginny was a wave from the changing room. Neville, she saw him less than the others. He was mostly absent on their gatherings, tea parties and getaways. She did really miss him, her only companion aside from Ginny during the most terrifying year at Hogwarts, her protector and true friend.

Ginny had called her earlier; she wanted to meet her on the Fair at Diagon Alley. She was cleaning her silver car, a gift from his father last year. She had just past a driving test and miraculously got a high grade. She replaced the dull leather seat cover with knitted blue and bronze stripes, like a true Ravenclaw. She decorated her steering wheel with little flowers, and the silver look of her car were added with glittering, blue swirls, just to add a touch of life to it. Her stylish car caused some teenagers who pass by to giggle. She went in her car, and started to drive to Diagon alley.

She parked her car near The Leaky Cauldron and went inside. Tom was cleaning some tables and waved at Luna.

"Oh, hello there, Mr., Tom!" Luna said jubilantly, as she ordered a butterbeer. She sat on one of the tables. Tom gave Luna her butterbeer and she gave some sickles. While she dreamily drank her butterbeer, she saw a swirling patronus galloping towards her, it talked in Ginny's voice.

"I'm sorry Luna but I can't come because I had an important meeting with Gwenog Jones, I'm terribly sorry and I'll hope you'll understand. I'll try to reschedule our meeting, goodbye and take care!" Said the patronus as it faded away. Luna frowned and sighed. Another opportunity to see her friend dissolved into thin air. Tearfully, she gulped the last bubbles of her butterbeer and went back in her car. Half- sobbing as she was driving on the gloomy road. It was Christmas time, and kids went caroling every afternoon, Luna always observes little mistletoes infested with Nargles around the high street. Luna was driving dreamily when someone hat hit her bumper badly. Her head bumped on the steering wheel and she felt dizzy. She tried to open her eyes, and felt a blood pouring down from her forehead. She can see little stars circling above her head, everything was fading and everything went dark….


	2. Coincidence or Fate?

2nd chapter is up...

* * *

**When Our Cars Collide**

Coincidence or Fate?

Neville Longbottom was lying on one of the comfy hospital bed at St. Mungo's. He felt sick and peaky. He had just collided with another car. He observed the room, it was full of Christmas baubles and a tiny Christmas tree standing beside the door. He turned around; he was so shocked to see a familiar-looking girl on the far side of the room, her hair so straggly and pale blonde, her pale skin, and a pair of fancy radish earrings. Luna was sleeping silently. She had a very big bandage that covered her whole forehead. Neville couldn't believe, he almost killed Luna Lovegood. He stood up and went near her bed. She kneeled down before her; she was still the same, carefree, happy and beautiful. He saw lock of hair covering her eyes, he tried to tuck it behind her ear. He smiled; once again he was very near to the woman he loved.

The door flew open and saw plump, motherly-looking healer went in. She was carrying bottles of potions, and a drink. She eyed suspiciously on Neville. He looked alarmed and staggered to get up, brushing off dust from his pants.

"Do you know her?" The healer asked as she placed the tray of potions on the bedside table.

"Ummm, yes." He said shyly as he looked on Luna. The healer went near her to put some Dittany on her wounds. Neville watched the dittany smoked as it touched Luna's cut skin. He saw Luna winced on every drop of the essence on her pale skin. Neville was so guilty, if it hadn't been for his clumsiness, Luna shouldn't be lying on a hospital bed, feeling all this pain and suffering.

He went to the last floor to buy some snack for him. He ordered a shepherd's pie. He was trying to get some money in his pocket when he noticed a pudding. Neville remembered Luna's likeness for pudding, so he decided to order one. He went back on the room and sat beside Luna's bed again. He watched her sleep and her eyelashes to flutter. He can also hear her deep breathing. His heart raced, he had never been this near her since the last D.A. meeting, when he teaches her how to control her patronus.

Luna's eyes opened, a smile was appearing o her face. Neville was surprised. He helped her to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dreamily.

"Well, I... Was… you know the reason for that," he said guiltily as he pointed the forehead of Luna, Luna touched her forehead and giggled. Neville looked surprised.

"You're not angry with me?" asked Neville as. Luna shook her head. Neville frowned. "Sorry. If I wasn't that clumsy, you shouldn't be here,"

"It's okay, as long as I'm alive and whole, I won't be angry at you."

The healer went inside, carrying again a tray of potions. Neville stood up.

"Mr. Longbottom, the hospital has already discharge you, you can go home now." She said as she opened a bottle of potion. Neville looked at Luna. He waved goodbye to her with a fervent smile. As he slowly went outside, Luna followed him with her misty gazed. She murmured something that looked like a goodbye.

* * *

_Okay.. so now I'm writing the third chapter..._


End file.
